Joyeux Noël Harry
by kaga78
Summary: Soirée de Noël chez Harry Potter et son amant (ou ses amants?)


Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de fic sur ce site. J'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'écrire pour des raisons personnelles et professionelles.

Puis cette petite fic est venu faire son bonhomme de chemin. Certes nous ne sommes plus à Noël, mais bon je ne veux pas attendre Noël prochain.

Comme d'habitude : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating M, homophobes s'abstenir.

Couples : Je les donne dans les tags car je suis obligée, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

Jenny-chana a eu la gentillesse d'être ma première lectrice.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Harry Potter, jeune garçon de 19 ans, vainqueur de Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort, aussi surnommé le Lord Noir, n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose en rentrant de son école d'Auror en cette soirée du 24 décembre : être tranquille devant un bon repas et devant un bon feu de cheminée avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Son couple avait fait jaser comme pas possible, mais avec une persuasion sans égale, il avait montré aux journalistes et autres mauvaises langues que leurs avis le laissaient de glace. On lui avait assez dit ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pendant son adolescence, maintenant il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. La menace fut totalement comprise et acceptée au vu de la puissance magique cumulé du couple.

Quand il rentra au 12 Square Grimmaud, une bonne odeur de cuisine et une douce chaleur l'accueilli. A la fin de la guerre, il avait viré l'Ordre du Phénix sans sommation et avait entrepris de tout refaire. Il avait changé en premier lieu les protections liées à la maison pour mettre ses propres protections complétées par celles de son amant. On ne rentrait plus dans cette maison comme dans un moulin. Les connaissances en magie noire de son amant couplées à sa propre magie avaient fait des merveilles pour détruire le portrait de Mme Black qui trônait dans l'escalier.

Il posa ses affaires d'école dans le placard de l'entrée puis il se dirigea vers la chambre pour prendre une bonne douche. Les cours avaient été plus pratiques que théoriques aujourd'hui, ce qu'il adorait, et il avait l'impression qu'une couche de crasse lui barbouillait le visage et le corps. Son amant savait très bien qu'il était rentré. Etant quelque peu maniaque, il n'aimait pas trop quand Harry venait se coller à lui et l'embrasser en sentant la sueur et la crasse. S'il était d'humeur joueuse, il attendrait un peu avant d'aller le rejoindre sous la douche. Mais ce soir, Harry avait un doute car les bonnes odeurs qui s'échappaient de la cuisine lui indiquaient que son amant serait très attentif à ses préparations.

Il entra dans leur chambre, se dirigea dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, mit ses affaires sales dans le bac prévu à cet effet et entra dans la douche après l'avoir mise à bonne température.

Après s'être décrassé, il savourait sa douche quand une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, son amant étant la discrétion incarnée. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son homme. Il avait eu une poussée de croissance peu de temps avant la fin de la guerre et était dorénavant quasiment aussi grand que son aimé.

Son amant commença à lui embrasser le front, puis le retourna pour l'embrasser avec passion.

-Humm ! gémit Harry.

Il s'écarta un peu.

-Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, au vu des bonnes odeurs dans la cuisine.

-Tu oublies encore trop souvent que nous sommes des sorciers. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il existe des sorts pour garder à température. Suis-je bête, tu n'as jamais été doué en potions, donc tu ne dois pas te souvenir de ça ! railla son amant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas très sympa avec moi, Sev. Mais tu n'as pas tort pour les potions, je ne serais jamais doué. Peut-être que mon professeur ne savait pas m'enseigner les choses correctement aussi, en profita Harry, tout en lui tirant la langue.

-Sale gamin, riposta Severus.

Il embrassa à nouveau Harry pour l'empêcher de dire de nouvelles bêtises, du moins c'est ce qu'il faisait croire. Il aimait cette tête de mule qui l'avait sauvé de la mort.

On peut aisément comprendre pourquoi leur couple avait pu déchaîner les passions. Comment Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, pouvait-il s'être amouraché du tyrannique professeur de potions Severus Snape, ancien mangemort reconverti en espion pour l'Ordre ? Leur mise en couple ne concernant qu'eux, Harry avait bien fait comprendre aux « bien-pensants » qu'ils pouvaient aller voir chez les Moldus s'ils y étaient, tout en déployant un peu de sa puissance magique, histoire de montrer qu'il ne rigolait pas avec ses menaces. Ce jour-là, Severus avait réussi à garder son flegme légendaire mais ces yeux riaient pour lui. Seul Harry l'avait remarqué.

Il est vrai que leur mise en couple fut un peu étrange pour les deux. Harry avait déjà compris depuis quelque temps qu'il avait des sentiments pour cet homme haineux envers lui et il pensait fortement que ce n'était pas réciproque et que ça ne le serait jamais. Il avait compris que cet homme était le seul qui ne le voyait pas comme le Sauveur du monde sorcier mais comme l'adolescent qu'il était, tout en le poussant dans ses retranchements pour mieux affronter le Lord Noir.

Tout changeât lors d'une séance d'occlumencie. Pendant leur exercice, entre la fatigue de ses cours et les difficultés d'Harry à contrer sa légimencie, Severus eu un moment de faiblesse dû à l'appel de Voldemort via la marque sur son bras. Leurs sentiments mutuels se percutèrent alors dans leurs esprits. Avant de pouvoir en parler avec Harry, Severus partit rejoindre le Lord Noir. Harry, encore chamboulé par cette découverte, préféra l'attendre. Il savait que les réunions de Voldemort n'étaient pas toujours de tout repos pour Severus. Et en effet, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu pour Severus. Son rôle d'espion ayant été découvert, Voldemort était entré dans une colère noire et lui avait lancé de multiples doloris. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour Severus, il était suffisamment puissant et résistant, car d'autres sorciers n'auraient pas survécu à ce traitement.

Quand il rentra dans ses appartements dans un dernier effort, perclus de douleurs et très fatigué, Harry l'attendait toujours. Il avait profité de l'absence de Severus pour préparer les potions et autres soins à l'avance. Il se doutait que le maître des potions devait préparer un stock au cas où ça se passerait mal. Et connaissant Voldemort, c'est souvent que ça se passait mal pour les mangemorts. Severus s'écroula sur son canapé et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Harry commença à lui donner les premières potions de soin. Puis il aida Severus à se lever et le mena jusque sa chambre puis à la salle de bain. Severus prit une douche, les douleurs commençant à s'apaiser sous les effets des potions. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Harry l'attendait dans la chambre, les baumes et onguents disposés sur le bord du lit. Toujours sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole, Severus s'allongea sur le lit et Harry lui appliqua les différents baumes et onguents sur tout le corps. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry puisse être aussi doux dans ses massages et attentif à ses mimiques de douleurs. Il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand Harry finit les soins. Severus se laissa border. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, une fois sûr qu'il dormait, Harry déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Severus.

Harry quitta les appartements de Severus et retourna dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée. N'ayant pas cours le lendemain, il prit la décision de retourner voir le maître des potions. Il s'endormit en rêvant à cet homme sombre qu'il aimait.

En se réveillant, il appréhenda un peu sa confrontation avec Severus. Il avait peur que sa réaction soit explosive : soit il ne lui ouvrait pas, soit il ouvrait et l'envoyait balader, soit au mieux des propositions, du moins c'est qu'espérait Harry, il ouvrait et acceptait la discussion. Il prit une longue douche pour mettre au clair ses idées, puis il prit sa cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il se cacha en sortant de la tour. Il descendit aux cachots en vitesse. Il s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre son souffle et remettre ses idées en place. Il ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec Severus. Il espérait aussi que Severus était vraiment bien endormi quand il l'a embrassé.

Après quelques instants, il enleva sa cape, la plia et la rangea dans sa poche avec un sort de rétrécissement. Il s'approcha de la porte des appartements de Severus, pris une grande respiration et frappa à la porte. Il relâcha un peu sa respiration quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit. Severus le regarda sans rien dire, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion, mais c'est yeux n'étaient pas menaçant et froid, plutôt distant et fuyant.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je souhaiterais vous parler, attaqua directement Harry avant de se faire rembarrer.

-Je m'en doutais, entrez ! répondit Severus en s'écartant de l'entrée

Il montra le canapé à Harry pour qu'il prenne place et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

-Par rapport à hier, je vous remercie de m'avoir prodigué les premiers soins. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'attendre et de m'aider. Pourquoi l'avoir fait d'ailleurs, vous ne m'aimez pas autant que je ne vous aime pas.

Severus savait qu'en disant cela il mentait à Harry comme il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait ressenti les émotions d'Harry lors de la séance d'occlumencie. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs, il se protégeait sous sa carapace d'homme sans cœur.

Harry le regarda longuement en gardant un regard neutre pour ne pas faire sentir son agacement face aux paroles de Severus. Ce regard perturba un peu Severus qui s'attendait à ce qu'Harry laisse éclater sa colère.

-Je me doutais que vous diriez ça. Je sais que vous ne pensez pas ses paroles. J'ai ressenti vos émotions autant que vous avez ressenti les miennes. Si je vous ai attendu au début, c'était pour avoir une discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez, je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laissez comme ça. Ce n'est pas mon style.

Severus esquissa un début de sourire sarcastique mais Harry reprit de plus belle :

-Non, ce n'est pas mon esprit Gryffondor qui ressort, c'est mon caractère d'aider les gens. On ne m'a jamais aidé quand j'étais plus jeune ou quand j'étais chez mes moldus. Je ne cherche pas la gloire et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous êtes le seul à toujours m'avoir vu comme Harry et non comme Potter le sauveur du monde sorcier. Pour information, le choixpeau a longtemps hésité à me placer dans votre maison. Mi-Gryffondor mi-Serpentard, c'est un mélange sympa, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez la preuve que ça peut faire des étincelles.

Harry put voir la surprise dans le regard de Severus quand il parla de son placement chez Serpentard. Il continua :

-Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous m'aviez pris en grippe. J'arrivais de chez des moldus qui exècrent les sorciers, qui ne m'ont jamais rien appris sur mes parents, à part dire que mon père était un ivrogne et qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de la route. J'ai découvert le monde sorcier en arrivant à Poudlard, découvrant aussi que j'étais « l'Elu »,…

Harry fit une grimace à cet intitulé.

-…survivant d'un fou furieux qui ne cherche qu'à me tuer. Comment voulez-vous que je comprenne correctement tout ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

La voix d'Harry commença à monter un peu, la colère commençant à faire son apparition.

-Je n'ai découvert la vérité sur mes parents, sur ma vie, sur le pourquoi on s'en prenait à moi qu'au fur et à mesure de mes mésaventures. On m'attribue des actes héroïques, mais pour moi ce n'est rien du tout. J'aimerai juste être Harry, simplement Harry, un garçon tout simple qui découvre le monde sorcier, mais sans une Face-de-serpent à mes trousses.

Sa voix se cassa et quelques larmes firent leur apparition. Il baissa la tête pour cacher ce qu'il considérait comme de la faiblesse.

-J'ai aussi appris à vous connaître, comme l'homme persécuté par les Maraudeurs, mais aussi comme l'homme que vous êtes maintenant. Un homme brisé par des hommes et par la vie. J'ai appris vous admirer et au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai appris à vous aimer. J'ai toujours pensé que cette histoire serait à sens unique. C'est vrai, qui voudrait d'un homme poissard comme moi. Mais j'ai espéré. Et hier soir, vos sentiments m'ont frappés de plein fouet. J'ai une lueur d'espoir qui est revenu vivre dans mon cœur. Mais je comprendrais aussi que vous ne vouliez pas de moi, je suis plus jeune que vous et je ressemble trop à mon père. Je ne suis pas lui, mais certains ne voient que lui en moi. Je…

Tout à son monologue, Harry n'avait pas vu Severus se lever et se rapprocher de lui. Sa voix se fit plus basse pour finalement être inaudible.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras. Sentant qu'Harry ne pourrait continuer son monologue, il prit alors la parole.

-Je ne pensais pas mes paroles réellement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je voulais me cacher dans ma carapace d'homme froid et sans-cœur, car j'ai peur. Oui peur. Peur pour toi. Peur de ce qu'il peut t'arriver, avec ce destin qui te poursuit. Mais j'ai aussi appris à te connaître et comprendre que mes à-priori n'étaient pas fondés. Je t'ai vu faire face au danger sans savoir pourquoi tu le faisais, je t'ai vu tomber et te relever. J'ai appris à voir au-delà de ton apparence et voir ta souffrance.

Severus prit Harry par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Au début, oui je l'avoue, je ne voyais que ton père à travers toi, puis j'ai vu Potter, puis Harry. Mes sentiments ont évolués en même temps que je te découvrais, mais j'ai toujours pensé que personne ne voudrait de moi, un professeur irascible et sans-cœur, avec un passé comme le mien. Je n'avais pas pensé jusqu'à hier que mes sentiments seraient partagés. J'ai voulu nous protéger en te rejetant, mais je m'aperçois que je t'ai fait, que je nous ai fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Et hier soir, sans toi, je serais mort, car je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me soigner comme tu l'as fait. Sauras-tu me pardonner de t'avoir fait tant de mal et sauras-tu nous laissez une chance ?

Sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, Severus l'embrassa doucement. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et approfondit le baiser, montrant à Severus qu'il était prêt à leur laisser une chance.

Cette chance, ça faisait 3 ans qu'ils l'avaient prise et elle durerait encore quelques temps, le plus longtemps possible pour eux.

Cette tête de mule était d'ailleurs en train de lui mordiller le cou, lui faisant un joli suçon. Ne voulant pas en être en reste, Severus reprit les commandes de leurs ébats en le retournant contre le mur de la douche. Harry, comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver, cambra son dos au maximum pour permettre à Severus de s'insinuer en lui. Leurs cris se répercutèrent sur les parois de la douche.

Après cet agréable intermède, ils descendirent au salon pour prendre un apéritif. Severus leur servit un whisky pur feu et mis quelques pistaches sur la table basse, sachant qu'Harry en raffolait. Ils le sirotèrent tranquillement en discutant de choses et d'autres. Rien n'aurait pu faire penser que c'était la veille de Noël, s'il n'y avait pas un petit sapin placé près de la cheminée. Les quelques décorations qu'il avait étaient sobre et surtout moldus. Harry comme Severus ne supportaient plus les décorations sorcières avec des nains à la voix criarde, etc.

Après avoir profité de leur apéritif, Severus proposa à Harry de passer à table.

-J'ai hâte de voir et goûter ce que tu as préparé. Ça sentait vraiment trop bon quand je suis rentré.

Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu plus festive que le reste de la maison. Dobby avait mis une nappe verte avec des petites broderies rouges représentant des symboles de Noël comme des boules, du gui ou encore des petits cadeaux. Il avait sorti de la fine porcelaine blanche rehaussée de petits traits argentés, de jolis verres en cristal, des couverts en argent et pour agrémenter le tout, il avait de petits bougeoirs en bois avec des bougies vertes, rouges, or et argent. C'était une jolie petite table, simple mais agréable, juste ce qu'il fallait pour marquer ce réveillon.

Severus avait laissé Dobby mettre en place la table, sachant que ça lui ferait plaisir et qu'il connaissait bien les goûts simples des deux. Il se pliait toujours en quatre pour Harry. Severus lui avait juste dit qu'il se réservait la cuisine pour le repas du réveillon. Dobby lui avait proposé son aide, mais Severus avait décliné, lui indiquant qu'il acceptait en échange que Dobby fasse le service. Dobby était heureux comme tout de pouvoir rendre service.

Severus tapa dans ses mains et Dobby apparut avec l'entrée. Il était habillé d'un foulard vert en guise de toge et avait mis une boule de Noël rouge à ses oreilles. Il installa devant les deux hommes une assiette garnie d'une tranche de foie gras, de fines tranches de saumon fumé et de petits toasts pour manger l'ensemble. Il posa sur la table un petit pot de confit de figue, un petit pot de miel et un petit pot de crème fraîche. Il s'écarta de la table pour se diriger vers la porte en leur souhaitant une bonne dégustation. Severus lui avait préparé une petite assiette pour lui qu'il allait manger dans la cuisine. Quand Harry ou Severus faisait la cuisine, ils lui laissaient toujours une petite assiette pour lui faire goûter des plats qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aimait beaucoup la cuisine des deux hommes. Avant de sortir, il tapa discrètement dans ses mains. Une douce musique classique moldu s'éleva doucement dans la pièce, pas de chants de Noël. Il aurait pu transplaner vers la cuisine, mais avec les deux hommes, il aimait prendre le temps de faire les choses. Ils lui avaient appris à vivre tranquillement, ils ne le considéraient pas comme un elfe de maison mais comme un être à part entière et il était heureux de vivre comme ça.

Severus et Harry dégustaient leur entrée en discutant tranquillement, ils aimaient cette ambiance agréable et profitaient de ce moment. Ils savaient que ça ne dureraient pas. En effet, le lendemain, ils étaient invités à faire Noël au Terrier, chez les Weasley. Là, l'ambiance sera beaucoup plus festive et surtout bruyante. Les Weasley avaient accepté la relation entre les deux hommes. Ron a, certes, eu un peu de mal au début, mais ne l'a pas mal pris quand Harry leur a annoncé, à lui et à Hermione. L'homosexualité n'étant pas un tabou dans le monde sorcier, il avait été instruit par ses parents à ce sujet, pour le cas où un des enfants Weasley se révèlerait homosexuel. Il avait surtout eu du mal avec la personne devenu le compagnon de son meilleur ami. C'est vrai que c'est difficile de mettre de côté toutes les années d'humiliation en cours de potion. Mais il l'avait accepté avec le temps. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, avait de suite accepté cette relation et était heureuse du bonheur affiché par Harry. Quand ils venaient les voir, Hermione avait souvent de grandes discussions avec Severus. Faisant des études de médicomagie, elle aimait avoir son avis sur telle ou telle idée, sur les potions, etc. On ne changerait pas Hermione. Severus appréciait aussi ses discussions avec elle. Il avait décidé à la fin de la scolarité d'Harry d'arrêter sa carrière de professeur. Il avait repris ses recherches dans le domaine des potions et en avait fait breveter certaines. Il se tenait ainsi au courant des avancées sur la médecine sorcière et comme Hermione faisait un double cursus avec la médecine moldue, sous forme d'études par correspondance, ils essayaient d'adapter les technologies que ce soit en théorie ou en pratique. Harry, pendant ce temps-là, se faisait laminer aux échecs ou allait faire une partie de Quidditch avec Ron. Ron avait aussi réussi à intégrer l'école des Aurors, donc parfois ils se faisaient des petits duels dans la salle aménagée à cet effet. Ils avaient souvent besoin des potions de Severus au sortir des duels, ne se faisant pas de cadeaux et se faisant rappeler à l'ordre par leur conjoint mutuel.

Severus appela doucement Dobby, qui arriva pour débarrasser. Il rapporta ensuite le plat principal, composé d'un rôti d'autruche accompagné de pommes duchesse et de haricots verts lardés, le tout relevé d'une sauce au poivre. Voyant le plat arrivé, Harry saliva d'avance, car c'était un plat qu'il adorait. Il avait découvert la viande d'autruche et de bison dans un restaurant moldu qu'il s'était fait avec Hermione. Depuis, quand Severus voulait lui faire plaisir, il préparait ce plat. Dobby s'était de nouveau éclipsé dans la cuisine où une assiette de ce plat l'attendait.

-As-tu réfléchi à ce qu'on fait pour le réveillon du nouvel an ? demanda Harry

-Pas le moins du monde, je voulais en parler avec toi. Je ne sais pas si Lucius va faire une de ses fameuses fêtes depuis qu'il a divorcé de Narcissa.

Severus vit une petite modification du regard d'Harry quand il parla de Lucius, mais ça ne dura pas. Il avait déjà vu ce petit changement, imperceptible pour les autres mais pas pour lui. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry, attendant une confirmation de ces doutes très prochainement.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un grand changement pour lui. Ça doit lui faire bizarre d'être seul dans ce grand manoir, ironisa Harry.

-Il en profite pour remettre ses affaires en route. Tu as fait beaucoup pour lui alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé.

-J'ai fait pour lui ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Vous avez tous deux été espions pour Dumbledore à la nuance près que lui restait en même temps le bras droit de Voldy.

Harry savait que prononcer le surnom du Lord Noir faisait faire la grimace à Severus, il utilisait donc ce pseudo pour que ça passe plus facilement.

-Ce qui le rend coupable d'une manière ou d'une autre. Regardes pour moi, il s'est passé la même chose. Comment notre « sauveur », Harry grimaça, notre « Elu », Harry grimaça une deuxième fois, peut-il être en couple avec un mangemort ? Cette phrase nous l'avons entendu plus d'une fois et nous risquons de l'entendre encore beaucoup de fois.

-Personne n'a voulu m'écouter lors de son retour, donc accepter que des mangemorts soient en fait des espions pour l'Ordre, c'est difficile à croire.

-Harry, ne te mets pas martel en tête. Tu nous as sauvés la vie à Lucius et moi et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants.

-Mais bien sûr, toi peut-être, mais lui, il ne m'en a pas vraiment montré. Pourquoi dans ce cas m'ignore-t-il quand on se croise en ville. Il faudrait qu'il pense à retirer le balai qu'il a dans le cul, si beau soit-il, dit-il tout bas pour lui-même.

Mais Severus, ayant l'ouïe fine, avait quand même entendu la phrase. Ça confirmait ces doutes : Harry n'était pas insensible à Lucius. Pas qu'il soit jaloux, loin de là, ça servait plutôt ses plans.

-Langage Harry, et peux-tu me répéter la fin de ta phrase, je n'ai pas bien compris après le mot « cul » ? rajouta-t-il exprès.

Harry se mit à rougir.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Ah, j'ai cru que tu marmonnais quelque chose.

-Tu t'imagines des choses.

-Du tout.

-Et si on passait au dessert ?

-Lequel : toi ou celui que j'ai préparé, répondit Severus pour taquiner Harry et détourner la conversation.

-Ton dessert en premier et moi après, dit Harry aguicheur.

-Avec plaisir alors. Dobby !

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Peux-tu débarrasser et apporter le dessert, je te prie ?

-Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Harry et Severus ne souhaitaient pas être appelé « Maître » par Dobby, ils avaient donc convenu qu'il pouvait les appeler « Monsieur », mais si Dobby arrivait à donner du « Monsieur » à Severus, il avait gardé cette habitude de dire « Maître Harry » à Harry.

Dobby débarrassa joyeusement et ramena le dessert qui n'était autre qu'une bûche glacé. Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à pétiller à la vue de ce dessert. Mais les paroles de Severus faisaient leur chemin dans son cerveau. Severus voulait le manger en dessert. Alors il allait jouer un peu.

Il se mit à regarder Severus d'un regard lubrique tout en suçant et léchant sa cuillère d'une manière très sensuel. Severus, pas dupe, profita du spectacle avant de se lever pour s'approcher d'Harry, alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle bouchée.

-Je goûterais bien cette glace dans ta bouche, dit-il en levant la tête d'Harry pour l'embrasser. En effet, elle est très bonne, mais je pense qu'elle serait encore meilleure manger différemment.

-Tu es sûr, fait Harry en se levant, comprenant le jeu de Severus.

Il décala les assiettes et le plat, puis s'allongea sur la table. D'un geste de la main, il verrouilla la porte. Severus commença à enlever les boutons de sa chemise, caressa la peau douce avant de déposer de légers baisers sur tout le torse. Harry commençait à gémir sous les caresses de Severus. Severus prit une cuillérée de glace et la posa délicatement sur le ventre d'Harry. L'effet de froid fit frémir Harry. Severus en profita pour gober cette portion en aspirant en même temps et doucement la peau de son compagnon. Harry siffla entre ses dents.

-Très bonne, vraiment très bonne. Mais je goûterais bien à la suite.

-Ne perds pas de temps, alors.

-Doucement, mon tendre lion, on a tout notre temps justement.

Les mains expertes de Severus repartirent à la découverte de ce corps qu'il aimait tant et qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais le redécouvrir à chaque fois était un régal. Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon d'Harry et le baissa. Il aida Harry à se soulever pour l'enlever complètement. La chemise déjà déboutonnée fut retirer des bras d'Harry mais resta dans son dos. Il reparti à l'assaut de la bouche d'Harry tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son boxer avec ses mains. Il enleva ce morceau de tissus qui le gênait pour la suite. Il prit en main le sexe d'Harry et commença de doux va-et-vient. Sa bouche partie à l'exploration du torse de son homme, descendant en laissant une traînée brûlante pour enfin atteindre l'objet de ses désirs. Il passa sa langue sur le bout du pénis qui perlait déjà. En relevant les yeux pour observer Harry, son regard tomba sur la bûche délaissée à côté d'Harry. Une idée loufoque et perverse jaillit. Il prit une cuillérée de glace qu'il étala soigneusement sur le pénis d'Harry, puis il goba le tout dans sa bouche. L'effet de chaud-froid fit gémir Harry qui se retrouva sur le point d'exploser. Il essaya de se retenir mais la fellation que lui offrait Severus était trop bonne pour résister. Il explosa d'un coup dans la bouche de Severus, qui se fit un plaisir d'avaler la semence d'Harry. Il en récupéra un peu sur ces doigts afin de préparer Harry à sa venue. Alors qu'il commençait à titiller l'anneau de chair, il embrassa Harry, lui faisant goûter sa propre saveur. Ils connaissaient leur goût mutuel mais ils aimaient se redécouvrir à chaque fois. L'orgasme d'Harry avait été tellement fort qu'il était quelque peu dans un état second. Il ne sentit pas l'intrusion du premier doigt de Severus.

-A ce point ? demanda Severus.

-Oh oui. Cette sensation était extraordinaire. Je te la ferais découvrir un jour, tu verras ce que ça fait.

-J'ai hâte alors.

-Ton dessert est à ton goût alors ? fit Harry.

-Il est savoureux à souhait.

Pendant leur discussion, Severus avait rajouté un deuxième puis un troisième doigt avant de les retirer. Harry soupira de frustration mais sentit la pression du sexe de Severus sur son anneau. Il embrassa Severus tout en positionnant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il facilita ainsi l'intrusion de Severus. Il aimait cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aime. Severus entra entièrement et Harry se mit à remuer, montrant à Severus qu'il pouvait continuer. Severus se mit à varier les cadences de ses va-et-vient. Sentant qu'il arrivait au bord de la jouissance, il prit en main le sexe d'Harry qui avait repris des forces et lui appliqua le même rythme. Harry éjacula dans la main de Severus, ce qui entraîna l'explosion de Severus.

Sans se retirer d'Harry, Severus posa sa tête sur le cœur d'Harry. Il aimait écouter le rythme qu'avait pris son cœur après leurs ébats. C'était son plaisir post-orgasmique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retira et d'un geste de la main effectua un sort de nettoyage. Il n'aimait pas ce sort, mais c'était utile quand la douche n'était pas à côté. Il aida Harry à descendre de la table et ils se rhabillèrent tranquillement. Severus s'assit à la place d'Harry et le mit sur ses genoux.

-On devrait peut-être faire un peu plus honneur à ce dessert, dit-il en regardant la bûche, qui ne ressemblait plus trop à une bûche.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Harry en ouvrant la bouche.

Severus joua le jeu de nourrir Harry. Une cuillère pour Harry et une cuillère pour lui. En peu de temps, la bûche fut entièrement dévorée par les amoureux.

Harry déverrouilla la porte et entraîna Severus dans les escaliers pour une petite douche bien méritée. Cette fois, ils prirent une douche câline. Ils profitèrent tranquillement de ce moment tendresse. La soirée se déroulait très bien, ils aimaient cette ambiance calme et à leur rythme.

A la sortie de la douche, ils rejoignirent le salon pour prendre un petit digestif, après tout, c'était un jour de fête.

Quand minuit sonna à l'horloge du salon, Harry demanda à Severus l'autorisation d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. N'ayant pas souvent fêté Noël avant son arrivée à Poudlard, sa découverte auprès de la famille Weasley avait déclenché un effet un peu hystérique chaque année. Mais avec Severus il était plus calme, chez les Weasley, ce sera une autre histoire. Severus voyant son impatience l'autorisa de bon cœur.

-Voici mon cadeau, fit Harry à Severus en présentant un petit paquet dans un joli papier cadeau vert. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

-Tout ce qui vient de toi sera aimé, n'en doute pas, lui répondit Severus en ouvrant le paquet.

Severus découvrit un petit écrin avec un anneau à l'intérieur.

-Severus, je t'aime plus que tout et je souhaiterais m'unir à toi par le biais d'un mariage sorcier. Mais avant de te demander si tu acceptes de t'unir à moi, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Le moment de vérité arrivait à grand pas. Severus se doutait de ce qu'Harry allait lui annoncer et n'en portait pas ombrage, loin de là.

Harry s'assit au pied de Severus, ayant peur d'avoir les jambes qui lâchent au moment de faire son annonce. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Ses sentiments commençaient à lui embrouiller les idées. Pour lui donner un peu de courage, Severus posa sa main sur son épaule. Alors Harry se lança.

-Je t'aime plus que tout, mais … il fit une pause, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais aussi une autre personne. Je…, il avait du mal à finir sa phrase.

-Tu es amoureux de Lucius, devança Severus.

Il redressa Harry et le fit s'installer sur ses genoux.

-N'ai pas peur mon amour. J'avais le doute depuis quelques temps, mais j'attendais que tu m'en parles. Je ne suis pas jaloux, je te rassure. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais nous avons été amant avec Lucius avant son mariage. Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il me reste quelques sentiments pour lui. Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien.

-Tu l'avais compris ? Et tu ne disais rien ?

-Non car je savais que tu me le dirais un jour ou l'autre. J'ai remarqué tes regards et j'ai vu ton agacement quand il te snobe. Te connaissant, je savais parfaitement que ça ne durerait pas. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ne sois pas allé chez lui pour lui demander directement pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec toi. Mais peut-être as-tu aussi compris pourquoi il agit ainsi ?

-Je … Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Tu veux dire que … ? Il aurait aussi des sentiments pour moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Il se mettrait en retrait à cause de notre couple.

-Je le pense en effet. Que fais-tu ? demanda Severus en sentant Harry se lever brusquement.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet le voyant se diriger vers la cheminée.

-Je vais le voir, je veux en avoir le cœur net.

-Ça peut attendre un peu. Je ne t'ai pas encore offert mon cadeau. Attends d'ouvrir mon cadeau et tu verras ce que tu fais après. Viens avec moi, rajouta-t-il en tirant Harry vers les escaliers.

-On va où ? Mon cadeau n'est pas ici ?

-Non, ton cadeau est dans notre chambre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans le salon.

Severus attira Harry contre lui en montant les escaliers et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Et j'accepte ta proposition de m'unir à toi par le mariage sorcier, dit-il en montrant à Harry l'anneau à son doigt et en l'embrassant passionnément pour confirmer ses dires.

Puis il sorti un foulard de sa poche et le mit sur les yeux d'Harry. Il le guida dans les escaliers en direction de leur chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et murmura un sort. Harry ne comprit pas le sort et s'impatientait de découvrir le cadeau de Severus. Severus se plaça dans le dos d'Harry et lui donna l'autorisation d'enlever le foulard.

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise en ouvrant les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas osé faire ça ?

-Si je l'ai fait sinon il ne sera pas là, tu fais ton Gryffondor là. Je te pensais plus Serpentard à force.

Sur leur lit, le cadeau d'Harry était tranquillement installé, comme endormi.

-Comment …

-Comment j'ai fait, je te le dirais plus tard. Pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Car j'en avais marre de le voir se morfondre et t'ignorer comme il le faisait. Il te rendait triste et je n'aimais pas voir ton regard s'assombrir à cause de lui. J'ai donc pris les devants. Joyeux Noël Harry.

Harry se retourna dans les bras de Severus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Tu aimes ton cadeau ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh oui, et j'aimerai beaucoup en profiter.

-Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil un peu particulière. Pour le réveiller, tu dois juste prononcer son prénom.

Harry s'approcha du lit où se trouvait son cadeau. Cadeau qui n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy allongé nu sur le lit, endormi par les bons soins de Severus. La révélation d'Harry avait bien fait les choses pour Severus qui n'eut finalement plus aucun scrupule à ce qu'il venait de faire à son meilleur ami.

Il en avait eu assez de voir l'attitude de Lucius face à Harry. Ils en avaient longuement discuté un jour. Severus lui avait fait avouer ses sentiments pour Harry. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'Harry n'était pas insensible à lui, mais Lucius lui avait répondu qu'ils étaient en couple et qu'il n'avait pas à s'interférer entre eux. Sauf que Severus savait qu'Harry serait malheureux s'ils continuaient ainsi. Il les aimait tous les deux et ne pourrait pas vivre sans être complet. Il avait alors profité de l'absence d'Harry, qui était à l'école d'Auror, pour aller voir Lucius et se faire offrir un thé. Il versa discrètement la potion dans la tasse. Une fois Lucius endormi, il transplana chez eux et le cacha sous un sort aux yeux d'Harry. Il était déjà dans la chambre quand Harry a été prendre sa douche. C'est aussi pour ça que Severus a quitté ses fourneaux pour rejoindre Harry. Si celui-ci s'était assis sur le lit, la supercherie aurait été découverte.

Harry contemplait le visage endormi de Lucius. Son masque d'aristocrates n'étant plus en place, il était encore plus beau aux yeux d'Harry. Il caressa le visage du bout des doigts, comme si c'était une chose interdite. Il tourna la tête vers Severus, n'osant pas prononcer le prénom de Lucius. Severus s'approcha du lit, s'assit à la tête du lit et fit s'assoir Harry face à lui, le long du flan de Lucius. De toucher sa peau nue donnait des frissons à Harry.

-N'ai pas peur de sa réaction. Montres lui de suite ce que tu veux de lui. Fais ton Serpentard et ton Gryffondor et non pas un stupide Poufsouffle.

-Merci mon amour, fit Harry en l'embrassant passionnément.

Cessant leur baiser, il prit la main de Severus dans la sienne, comme pour se donner du courage, puis approcha son visage au-dessus de celui de Lucius.

-Lucius, mon amour, réveilles-toi.

Lucius papillonna des yeux et avant d'être totalement sorti de ce sommeil artificiel, se retrouva embrasser par quelqu'un. Paniquant un peu au début, il reconnut l'odeur particulière d'Harry et de Severus. Comprenant le mauvais tour de Severus, il prit conscience de la réalité des sentiments d'Harry envers lui. Severus ne lui avait pas menti, jamais d'ailleurs, même sur ses propres sentiments avant son mariage.

Il attrapa Harry par la taille et la nuque pour le positionner sur lui. Il lui rendit son baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Harry, fit Lucius, pardonnes-moi.

-De quoi dois-je te pardonner ?

-De mon inaptitude à avouer mes sentiments, de t'avoir blessé par mon indifférence. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, dit Lucius en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus.

-Tu es pardonné si tu es vraiment sincère avec moi.

-Je le suis, Harry. Je t'aime comme un fou, comme j'aime encore Severus. Je me leurrais en espérant mettre de l'espace entre nous suite à votre mise en couple. Je souffrais en silence mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur de vous voir tous les deux heureux. J'ai pas très bien agi avec vous deux. Je m'en excuse. Non, mon ange, ne pleures pas, fit Lucius en embrassant les yeux d'Harry qui s'étaient rempli de larmes.

-Je t'aime Lucius, je t'aime Severus, je vous aime tous les deux.

-Moi aussi je vous aime tous les deux, renchérit Severus qui n'avait rien dit ni fait depuis le réveil de Lucius et qui avait gardé la main d'Harry dans la sienne tout ce temps.

Severus embrassa d'abord Harry puis embrassa Lucius qui lui rendit son baiser en mettant tous ses sentiments dedans. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de ça pour effacer les années de séparation. Sans Harry, ils ne se seraient jamais avouer qu'ils avaient encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ils seraient restés des amis, vivant avec cette ambiguïté qui aurait fini par leur pourrir la vie et les séparer définitivement.

Pendant que Lucius et Severus s'embrassait, Harry lâcha la main de Severus et commença à le déshabiller. Lucius, sentant Harry bouger sur lui et trouvant qu'il avait trop de vêtements, cessa le baiser avec Severus et décida de le déshabiller aussi, mais sa patience ayant atteint ses limites, il prononça un informulé qui déshabilla Severus et Harry.

Harry prit d'autorité la bouche délaissé de Lucius, lâchant la main de Severus. Délaissant la bouche de Lucius, il commença à picorer son cou de petits baisers. Il en profita pour laisser un magnifique suçon dans le creux de l'épaule de Lucius. Puis amorça une descente vers le torse de Lucius. Il échangea un regard avec Severus qui comprit ce que souhaitait Harry.

Il se positionna derrière Harry et commença à lui embrasser son cou puis il suivit sa colonne vertébrale avec sa bouche. Harry descendait toujours plus bas sur Lucius, qui avait glissé ses mains dans la chevelure d'Harry. Il laissait échapper ses gémissements, se laissant porter par les attentions d'Harry.

Une fois arrivé à l'objet de ses désirs, Harry entama une fellation à Lucius, tout en cambrant son dos, pour laisser l'accès à son anneau de chair pour que Severus puisse le préparer. Ayant déjà fait l'amour avec Severus plusieurs fois dans la soirée, il était quelque peu dilaté. Severus n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup le préparer. C'était Lucius qui devait prendre Harry pour enfin sceller leur amour. Ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de laisser des traces de son passage sur la peau d'Harry, des suçons apparaissant dans des zones sensibles d'Harry. Celui-ci ne cachait pas d'ailleurs son plaisir même si les sons ne sortaient pas de sa bouche, celle-ci étant occupée par le sexe de Lucius.

D'un seul coup, Harry sentit les doigts de Lucius se crisper dans sa chevelure. Il accéléra le mouvement et entraîna Lucius dans la jouissance. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Harry l'embrassa passionnément et se positionna pour accueillir Lucius en lui. Lucius poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et commença se mouvements de va-et-vient pour donner le rythme à Harry. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et fit exprès de prendre un rythme différent.

-Tu vas me tuer mon amour, lui dit Lucius, si tu continues ainsi.

-C'est pour me venger de ton attitude envers moi. Mais tu verras, c'est une belle mort, ajouta Harry en rigolant.

Harry, sentant toujours Severus dans son dos, se cambra pour poser sa tête contre lui et lui quémanda un baiser. Severus prit les lèvres d'Harry et en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille afin prendre en main le sexe d'Harry et le guider sur le rythme qu'il avait imposé. Harry se sentait enfin complet avec ses amants. Il jouit dans la main de Severus entrainant la jouissance de Lucius en lui.

Severus aida Harry, chancelant après son orgasme, à s'installer dans le lit au côté de Lucius. Lucius se tourna pour prendre Harry dans ses bras et Severus s'installa dans le dos d'Harry. Ainsi calé, Harry, sentant la torpeur le prendre, ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

-Et toi Severus ? demanda doucement Lucius voyant Harry s'endormir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui répondit Severus en l'embrassant par-dessus Harry. On aura pleins d'autres occasions. Mais pour cette nuit, il a eu assez d'émotions et dans quelques heures, nous devons affronter la famille Weasley.

-Il va vouloir que je vienne avec vous. Est-ce une bonne idée ?

-Ça va être une épreuve pour toi, mais oui, il vaut mieux que tu viennes. Ça tempêtera un peu, mais ils aiment Harry comme s'il était leur fils ou frère, donc il n'y aura pas de souci d'acceptation. Ils ne voudront pas le blesser. Ils savent qu'il a été en manque d'amour durant sa jeunesse et font tout pour lui faire oublier cette partie de sa vie.

Severus caressait les cheveux d'Harry et Lucius aperçut l'anneau d'or à son doigt.

-Il t'a demandé en mariage ?

-Oui, il veut une union sorcière. Mais attends-toi à sa demande très prochainement. Je crois qu'il avait déjà prévu cette option avant même de savoir si tu accepterais ses sentiments.

-Je l'accepterais sans problème car je vous aime tous les deux.

Lucuis attrapa la main de Severus et les posa enlacée sur la taille d'Harry. Ils s'endormirent tous enlacés.

Un peu plus tard, le soleil pointa son nez et s'amusa à envoyer un de ses rayons dans les yeux d'Harry qui s'était retourné dans la nuit, se calant dans le giron de Severus et gardant Lucius dans son dos.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux souriant comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Il était heureux, enfin heureux. Severus et Lucius l'aimaient autant que lui les aimait. Il se glissa comme une anguille entre les deux hommes pour aller prendre une douche. La nuit ayant été courte mais reposante, il ne se sentait pas fatigué.

En sortant de la douche, il jeta un œil au lit avant de descendre chercher quelque chose. Ses amants avaient gardés leurs mains enlacés toute la nuit. Il ne craignait pas que l'un veuille s'écarter au profit de l'autre ou inversement. Non, ils étaient un couple à trois. Il se dit qu'il ne faisait vraiment rien comme les autres. Il descendit très vite au salon pour récupérer une boîte et préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils allaient avoir besoin de force, car Harry avait bel et bien prévu que Lucius les accompagne chez les Weasley comme l'avait si bien deviné Severus peu de temps avant.

Il déposa le plateau sur le bureau de la chambre et se glissa à nouveau entre les deux hommes, tout en gardant la boîte dans sa main. Ces mouvements réveillèrent Severus tandis que Lucius dormait comme un bébé.

-Tu parles d'un espion, on ne dirait pas avec le sommeil qu'il a, glissa Harry à l'oreille de Severus. Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ? Compléta-t-il en embrassant Severus.

-Bonjour mon ange. Oui bien dormi. Et oui, on se demande si Lucius a vraiment été espion. En tout cas, depuis que je le connais, il a toujours été un lève-tard et il n'est pas vraiment du matin.

-Je vous entends vous deux, rétorqua Lucius plus endormi qu'éveillé.

Harry se retourna vers Lucius.

-Bonjour mon amour, fit il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Lucius. Bien dormi ?

-Merveilleusement bien, mon ange, répondit Lucius, bien réveillé cette fois. Ça faisait quelques temps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien. Et toi ?

-Super bien.

Harry se redressa dans le lit et regarda très sérieusement Lucius.

-Je suppose que Severus t'a informé qu'aujourd'hui nous fêtions Noël chez les Weasley et…

Harry attrapa la main de Severus derrière lui pour lui donner du courage. Il sentit une pression sur sa main le rassurant quelque peu.

-… et je souhaiterais que tu viennes avec nous.

Harry n'osait pas regarder Lucius par peur de sa réaction.

-Mon ange, regardes-moi, fit Lucius en relevant le menton d'Harry. Oui, j'accepte de venir avec vous. Je n'ai pas de choix à faire, nous sommes en couple et j'assume parfaitement ce couple. Vous venez de m'offrir le plus beau Noël de ma vie en acceptant de vous lier à moi.

-En parlant de lier, Harry ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait toujours dans sa main, Lucius, acceptes-tu de t'unir à Severus et moi par un mariage sorcier.

Lucius vit deux anneaux dans l'écrin et se rappela des paroles de Severus un peu plus tôt. Il prit un des anneaux et regarda Harry.

-Oui mon amour, j'accepte de m'unir à vous.

Prenant la main de Severus qu'Harry tenait toujours, ils unirent leurs doigts pour passer l'anneau à celui d'Harry. Puis Harry prit le dernier anneau et le passa au doigt de Lucius. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais espérer.

-Nous aussi nous t'aimons, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Joyeux Noël Harry !

Le petit déjeuner resta finalement sur le bureau, les trois amants se rassasiant de toute autre nourriture.

Ils arrivèrent en retard pour le repas des Weasley. Les Weasley furent étonnés de la présence de Lucius parmi eux, mais quand Harry leur annonça leur mise en couple et leur futur mariage avec les deux hommes, s'en fut trop pour Ron qui tomba dans les pommes, pendant que Mme Weasley les félicitait en faisant les mêmes menaces qu'elle avait fait à Severus auparavant à Lucius. Harry tenait la main de ces deux amants et avaient un sourire éclatant, il rayonnait de bonheur entre ses deux hommes. Même Severus avait le sourire, à la fois parce qu'il était heureux de voir Harry comme ça et à la fois pour se moquer de Lucius. Lucius se fit la promesse de se venger de Severus, mais pour le moment, il profitait de ce moment avec ses deux amours.

END

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. A bientôt


End file.
